


Always You

by starryeyed (kaylie153)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mark Mentioned, Mattress Shopping, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin-centric, Pining, Renjun mentioned, Romance, Sad Na Jaemin, Unrequited Love, anyway, babies:(((((, i love him so much, mark is pretty cute, mentioned haechan, nomin, renhyuck mentioned, renjun is the smartest in their group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylie153/pseuds/starryeyed
Summary: From the corner of his eye, Jaemin can see that Jeno has his eyes closed, breathing steadily so he can relax into the bed. The shirt he wears stretches tight against his chest with every breath in, and the bangs on his forehead ruffle with every breath out. He looks peaceful and beautiful and Jaemin kinda wonders how it took him so long to realize he was in love with his best friend.(or, jaemin is in love with his best friend and roommate, and jeno seems to be oblivious)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1

“What do you think of this one?”

Jaemin looks over at his best friend, frowning when he sees the older starfished across one of the mattresses they’ve just passed. “Jen, you don’t know who else has laid across that lately,” he says, disgust evident in his voice as he smacks Jeno’s leg. 

The older laughs, the chuckle low and breathy. He sits up quickly and grabs Jaemin’s arm, tugging him down onto the bare mattress with him. Jaemin lets out a squeal, causing other customers and salespeople to look their way. His face blushes bright red as he hides in Jeno’s chest, the other just continuing to laugh at his embarrassment. 

Once the laughter has died out, Jaemin moves away from Jeno, laying on his back to really test the mattress. His head is pillowed on Jeno’s out-splayed arm. The position isn’t unusual for the best friends, they often find themselves cuddling like this on a normal evening together. But for Jaemin, the position still had his heart racing.

Even surrounded as they are by complete strangers, he feels the nervous butterflies filling up his stomach. He feels the heat still in his cheeks and the way his heart thumps against his ribs. 

From the corner of his eye, Jaemin can see that Jeno has his eyes closed, breathing steadily so he can relax into the bed. The shirt he wears stretches tight against his chest with every breath in, and the bangs on his forehead ruffle with every breath out. He looks peaceful and beautiful and Jaemin kinda wonders how it took him so long to realize he was in love with his best friend. 

It’s only when Jeno opens his eyes and looks back at Jaemin that he realizes they’ve been in this position for much too long. He snaps his gaze to the ceiling of the store and bounces his body in place, trying to get a feel for the mattress.

“Yeah, this one isn’t bad.” He curses himself for the way his voice shakes.

Jeno smiles, making his eyes do that crescent moon thing the younger loves, and he sits up, raising his hand to catch the attention of the salesperson who greeted them almost an hour ago.

Jaemin watches as Jeno wanders off to discuss payment arrangements, letting his elbows hold him up. He thinks about all the years they’ve spent together and all the years they have left, as long as he doesn’t screw things up with his feelings. He thinks about how he couldn’t have got through high school without his best friend, how the beginning of college woulda been a shit show. How the breakups with their respective partners could’ve been so heartbreaking if they didn’t have the other to rely on. (He also thinks he was never that heartbroken anyway, cause he had Jeno to pick up his pieces. He always has Jeno.)

He’s so engrossed in his own thoughts and wonderings of their years as best friends, he doesn’t see the man coming up to him. It’s not until he clears his throat that Jaemin even realizes he’s there, jumping from the fright and clutching the front of his sweater.

The man barks out a laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth in shame. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Jaemin waves his hand, smoothing his hair back as he looks the stranger over. He’s handsome, tall and lean, and seemingly older than Jaemin by a few years. The man smiles, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“You and your boyfriend are very cute together,” he says, nodding his head toward where Jeno stands at the counter with an associate. “You two could model, honestly.”

Jaemin almost wants to cry, but instead, he raises his hands defensively. “Actually, we’re not dating. Just friends.” His best friend chooses that moment to look over his shoulder - checking on where Jaemin is - and his smile seems to waver when he sees the handsome stranger next to Jaemin. It’s gone the following moment, and Jaemin convinces himself he must’ve imagined it. “And as for models,” he laughs, looking up, and then up some more, at the man, “we’re college students. I work part-time as a barista. We wish we had the time to do something like modeling.”

The man gives Jaemin a slow once over, a smile tugging at his lips. “Ah, I see. I work with a lot of models who attend classes as well. It’s always workable.” Jaemin nods but doesn’t answer, turning his head back toward Jeno, who’s frowning down at the paperwork they’re making him sign. “I’m a photographer. If you wanted, I could give you my card, and we could talk about it some more. Maybe over coffee?”

That question snaps Jaemin’s attention back. The stranger smirks at him, his cheeks pulled up and rosy, and if Jaemin wasn’t totally in love with the man standing 30 feet away from him, he thinks he could find this man attractive, even attainable. As it is, he simply politely smiles and shakes his head. 

“I’m sorry. I’m just not interested.”

“In modeling, or the coffee?” 

The younger straightens up, pulling himself off the mattress and smoothing down the front of his sweater. “Neither.” He gives the man his best smile and goes to move forward, but his wrist is gripped, not tightly, but enough to make him stop. 

“Here,” he says, thrusting his business card toward Jaemin. “Just in case you ever change your mind.” He tilts his head in the direction Jaemin is heading. “Or decide to give up.” He releases Jaemin’s arm, giving him one more smile before turning and walking toward another man who’s frowning at the price tag of a mattress.

Jaemin lets his shoulders sag before he starts toward Jeno again, intent on pouting until he’s offered a pastry on the way home.

It’s much later, the sun already past set, when Jaemin is reminded of the encounter with the stranger. 

He’s resting on their couch, curled up in his corner, the blanket tucked all the way up to his chin when Jeno appears fresh from a shower. Jaemin is pretty sure he’s saying something, his mouth is moving after all, but his hair is still dripping and the t-shirt he wears to sleep is clingy from bathroom humidity, and he can’t really be blamed for being distracted by that single drop of water that runs down Jeno’s temple, along his jawline, and then falls into the crevice of the base of his throat.

“-business card?” Jeno’s shoulders droop, his normally expressive hands hanging by his sides.

Jaemin is finally broken from his trance, his nose twisting up in confusion at Jeno’s words. “What?”

“That guy at the store earlier,” Jeno whines. It’s confusing because it’s uncommon for Jeno to be the one whining. Jaemin almost doesn’t know how to react. “He gave his business card, right?” Jaemin nods, not fully comprehending yet what Jeno is talking about, but curious nonetheless. “He was asking you out?”

He almost falls off the couch.

The whole of Jaemin’s body freezes up for what feels like several minutes but is in fact only about two seconds. Jeno won’t meet his eyes, his gaze trained solely on the bottom of the couch that he’s currently kicking at, and Jaemin just lets his mouth drop open.

“Um,” he stalls, trying to remember the exact conversation with the stranger from earlier. “Yeah, I guess. He asked about getting coffee.”

Jeno still won’t meet his eyes, but his mouth twists up in the mockery of his usual smile. “Are you gonna?”

“Gonna what?” Jaemin sorta feels like he can’t breathe.

His best friend rolls his eyes. “Go out with him. Obviously.”

The younger shrugs, moving to a sitting position, his blanket still around him, trying to make Jeno look at him. “I hadn’t given it much thought.”

Jeno stills, his fidgeting finally coming to a halt, and he looks like he’s thinking about something really hard. Like he’s trying to figure out the outcome to math equations he’s never seen before. “You should.”

Jaemin’s world comes to a screeching standstill. Whatever his brain was convincing himself he was seeing dissipates at Jeno’s words. The urge to cry makes his eyes sting, and he has to press his nails into the palms of his hands to keep his voice from breaking or the tears from falling. His whole body wants to convulse. He thought he was seeing Jeno in the same predicament he’d found himself in months ago when he realized his own feelings. When Jeno had come home talking about some guy that had asked him out at his internship and Jaemin had felt his entire heart break into pieces right there in their living room. 

But Jeno isn’t feeling that. He’s probably thinking about how good it would be for Jaemin to get a boyfriend because then he could start seeing people again without worrying about his best friend feeling left out, or put out. He wasn’t realizing he’s just as in love with Jaemin as Jaemin is with him. He doesn’t feel that way.

Jeno is not in love with Jaemin.

The younger stands, wrapping his blanket around him more tightly, praying that the tears will stay in his tear ducts until he can get to his room. “Yeah,” he says hoarsely. He sees Jeno finally,  _ finally _ look at him, but he keeps his eyes focused on the hallway. “I will.”

Jaemin feels relieved that he makes it into his bedroom before the first sob leaves him. His room is completely black and his back hurts where it’s pressed up against the door, but he doesn’t have it within himself to move from his place on the ground. He’s a crumpled heap of a blanket that smells like Jeno and a heart full of Jeno, and a broken sob that wrecks his throat on the way out. 

He spends a good hour on the floor before he makes it into the bed, but sleep never comes. He messages his boss that he won’t be at work, and when Jeno comes knocking to ask if he’s going to classes in the morning, he doesn’t answer. 

Jaemin knows he can’t continue like this, and he won’t. He just needs one day to mourn, and then he will start to move on, to pick up his pieces, all by himself. And when night comes again, he almost feels happy that he’s finally stopped crying. But then a message comes in, and the tears start all over again. 

Maybe he’ll need one more day.

**jeno <3** _10:39pm_

i dont know why ure not feeling good, but theres some soup from hyuck

in the kitchen…

um,, on the stove😖

pls eat...

i want u to feel better jaem

i love you♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cause I missed you.” Jeno’s voice wavers like he’s barely holding back his own emotions. “Cause I can’t remember the last time I saw your face and I wanted to see you.”  
> Jaemin sucks in a breath, tears pricking again at his eyes. “You shouldn’t say things like that.”

Jaemin has perfected the art of avoiding his best friend. 

He doesn’t know how he became so proficient at it in just two weeks, but he’s unreasonably proud of himself. Renjun rolls his eyes when Jaemin says that he’s gone five days without having to see Jeno in person, and proceeds to smack Jaemin on the back of the head while they stand at the counter during work.

“What the heck was that for?” Jaemin pouts, turning his best puppy eyes on his friend.

Renjun rolls his eyes again before running his hands down his apron to smooth out the wrinkles. “You’re being awfully obtuse lately.”

The younger can’t help staring, his bottom lip pouting out even more. His eyebrows twist in confusion, pulling together over his nose. “How?” He turns away, lifting his chin up and sniffing primly. “I’m doing what I need to do to heal my heart. Doesn’t seem obtuse to me.”

“That’s because you’re oblivious,” Renjun sighs. Then quieter, under his breath, “And Jeno is immensely dense. He’d sink if we left him unmonitored in a body of water for too long.”

Jaemin chuckles at the image, imagining Jeno stuck in a too-full bathtub cause his ass weighs too much. But when he catches sight of the raised eyebrows on Renjun’s forehead, he drops the smile from his face. 

They go back to work for another hour before Renjun’s boyfriend makes an appearance, dragging along Mark for study purposes. Jaemin tries to ignore the glare Donghyuck sends him, busying himself with cleaning mugs that have been returned. He knows Renjun is whispering to his boyfriend about Jaemin’s predicament (without revealing too much- he’s a true friend indeed), but as Jeno’s other best friend, it’s understandable that Hyuck feels the need to be a bit grumpy toward the younger.

Mark is studying the menu board intently, oblivious to their friends gossiping right beside him, and when he finds Jaemin watching, he only smiles real big. Trust Mark not to hold grudges against any of their friends.

“Hey, Jaem. How are you?” His eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles and it immediately relaxes the younger.

“Hey. Um,” he spares a brief glance toward the other two, “I’m okay. Stressed from school and stuff.”

He nods in understanding, letting them have a moment of silence to mourn their social lives. “I feel that. Hyuck and I have a project due soon for our production course, so we came to brainstorm song ideas.” He tilts his head toward Donghyuck, who acts like he isn’t staring at them from the corner of his eye, eavesdropping on their conversation. “I heard you were supposed to go on a date with some older guy.” Jaemin almost drops the mug he’s holding in shock. “How’d that go?”

“What?”

Hyuck and Renjun are now both watching him openly. 

“I didn’t. I never even messaged the guy.”

Donghyuck frowns, moving a bit closer to Jaemin and Mark’s spot at the counter. “You didn’t? Then why have you been out of the house so often?”

Jaemin’s mouth falls open. “What?! What is Jeno telling you?”

Hyuck shrugs, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “What he knows. Which is that some guy asked you out and you said you’d message him. And that you’ve been gone a lot, totally avoiding him.”

Before Jaemin can respond, Renjun reaches out to lay a hand on his shoulder. “I told you, Donghyuck, Jaemin was just working and studying a lot. You didn’t believe me.”

“I thought you were covering for him,” he shrugs defensively. “So why didn’t you go out with that guy?”

Jaemin is floored. He knows he should be answering the question but he’s just so surprised. 

He’s surprised that Jeno has been talking about this to anyone else, even to his other closest friend. He didn’t realize Jeno would care that much where he’s been or what he was doing-  _ who  _ he was with. If anything, he thought his missing presence would give space to his roommate so that he would feel comfortable bringing potential partners home again. Not only was Jeno complaining about Jaemin being gone, but he was spreading around that Jaemin was seeing someone. Why in the world would  _ that _ be his reasoning for not coming around? Jaemin had always talked about new boyfriends with Jeno…

“Jaem,” Renjun’s soft voice prods, tightening his hold on Jaemin. “You don’t have to answer.”

His mouth moves before he can stop himself. “I didn’t go out with that guy because I’m not interested in him.” He pauses, his eyes glued to the countertop, his fingers gripping the mug he’d been drying. “How could I be interested in anyone else when I’m in love with my best friend?”

“Your-” Hyuck’s voice sounds all tight and high-pitched. “Your best friend?”

“Okay, so Donghyuck is dense too it seems.” Renjun coughs, rolling his eyes at the way his boyfriend’s mouth flaps like a fish gasping for water. 

“Yeah, that’s why I was so shocked to find out Jaemin would’ve gone out with someone else,” Mark says, using his fingers to gently close Hyuck’s mouth. “I mean I think it’s obvious. Jaem’s been in love with Jeno basically since we were in high school.”

Jaemin kinda wants to break the mug in his hands and yell at everyone to shut up. He can’t think with them all talking around him, running their mouths about  _ his  _ love life and whether or not he was showing his love to Jeno enough. 

And then it’s all shattered, the noise cuts out, Hyuck claps a hand across his mouth, and Renjun looks like he’s going to be sick. 

When Jaemin looks up, all he can see is the fuzzy back of Mark’s head, right in his line of vision of where his friends are staring. Mark starts to turn to face him again, and in that fraction of a second, he sees Jeno.

Jeno, whose face is blank and red-tinted, whose eyes look surprisingly empty, and whose stance seems stuck in motion, like he’d completely frozen on his way up to the counter.

His mouth opens and Jaemin wishes he had broken the mug because at least he’d have a reason to escape this situation.

“Jaemin’s what?”

Hyuck squeaks and looks at Jaemin in a panic. “Holy shit, Jaem, I’m so sorr-” Renjun squeezes his wrist, trying to make him stop.

“Jaemin, you’re in love with me?” Jeno finally seems to be able to move, and his first unsteady steps toward the counter are mirrored by the youngest backing away, shaking his head. Not in an answer to Jeno’s question, but more to clear away what is hopefully just a mirage in front of him.

Jeno looks tired, the bags under his eyes are way too heavy, he’s got a fresh pimple coming up on his cheek, and his hair looks a bit greasy. He wonders how long it’s been since Jeno properly washed his face. They usually do their nighttime routine together, but that’d been at least two weeks ago. 

“Jaemin?”

He looks hurt that Jaemin is trying to get away from him. His eyes are big and panicked and his hands are reaching out like he can grab ahold of Jaemin before he escapes. But Jaemin turns and disappears through the door to the kitchen, and he knows he can’t follow him there.

* * *

Jaemin finds solace against the brick wall in the alley behind the cafe. He hugs himself tightly, dropped to the disgusting ground beneath him, tears leaking from his eyes without stopping.

He isn’t sure how long he’s been there, but when he hears footsteps, he knows it hasn’t been nearly long enough for him to feel okay and go back to work.

“I’m sorry,” he gets out, voice cracking and strained. “Can I have just a couple more minutes, Junnie?”

When he doesn’t receive a response, Jaemin reluctantly lifts his head, intent on either resorting to begging Renjun or simply asking him for a hug. But it isn’t Renjun standing there, regarding him with pity and open arms, it’s the very reason Jaemin has let himself collapse into sobs once again, in this dirty alleyway. 

Jeno watches him closely, his eyes tracing the trail of tears down his cheeks, the way Jaemin looks crumpled and defeated and wrecked. He can’t see him very well, with all the tears still pouring out of him, but Jaemin thinks Jeno looks a little sad too.

“I’m not Renjun,” he says, his face twisting in regret at his words.

The laugh that comes out of Jaemin sounds a lot like a sob.

Jeno moves closer, gesturing to the space next to the younger. He nods, and Jeno sits beside him, pulling his legs up in a similar position to Jaemin. The quiet surrounds them, and just being in his best friend’s presence seems to be enough for him to finally stop crying.

Neither of them seems willing to break the silence. It feels warm, just the two of them, and Jaemin wonders how he could’ve been away from this for so long. He wants to rest his head on Jeno’s shoulder, but it must be way too intimate for what was just revealed inside. 

The reminder of their new challenge, the information laid bare to Jeno moments ago, makes Jaemin tilt his head back, smacking off the brick with a dull sound. 

“How’d you get back here?”

Jeno starts at Jaemin speaking, his eyes widening. “Oh, uh.” His cheeks look a lovely shade of pink. “Renjun wouldn’t let me follow you, but he told me how to get to the alley from the street.”

Jaemin makes a mental note to punch Renjun for that later.

“Why’d you come to the cafe?” He can feel Jeno turning and looking at him, but he doesn’t dare to see for himself.

“Cause I missed you.” Jeno’s voice wavers like he’s barely holding back his own emotions. “Cause I can’t remember the last time I saw your face and I wanted to see you.”

Jaemin sucks in a breath, tears pricking again at his eyes. “You shouldn’t say things like that.”

“I used to say stuff like that all the time.”

He shakes his head, the brick scratching in an irritating manner at his hair. “But it’s different now. You  _ know  _ now.”

“What do I know?” Jaemin bristles, sending a glare toward Jeno. But he only shrugs, his cheeks still pink and pinchable. “You never answered me inside.”

Jaemin looks away. “You shouldn’t tease me like this, Jen. It’s unfair. You know I have feelings for you, don’t use my weaknesses against me.”

A hand covers his own where it rests on his knee, his arms still wrapped himself protectively. Jeno’s voice sounds a bit stronger but nervous. Like he doesn’t know what Jaemin could respond. “I thought you were seeing that guy. The one from the mattress store.”

“I wasn’t interested in him.”

Jeno peeks at Jaemin through his eyelashes. “But you said you were gonna.”

“Cause you told me to, and I didn’t know what to say.” Jaemin wants to snatch his hand away, but Jeno seems to know, cause he tightens his grip on him.

“I didn’t mean it.”

Not for the first time, Jaemin feels his whole body freeze, then an electric shock runs through him when Jeno’s words register. The breath he’s been shakily holding in since the other touched him, leaves his body, his chest deflating. He whips his face around to meet Jeno’s eyes, which watch him curiously.

“What? Why would you say it then?”

Jeno’s cheeks somehow go pinker. “I wanted you to tell me that you weren’t interested in him.” His gaze drops to where his hand holds onto Jaemin’s. “I don’t know. My brain told me that was right at the moment.”

“Why would you want that, though? Why would you not want me to be interested in him?”

“I don’t want you to be interested in anyone, Jaemin.” He sucks in his own deep breath. “Actually, that’s a lie.” Jaemin can feel his heart pounding against his ribs and he thinks it must be loud enough for Jeno to hear. “I want you to be interested in just one person.” His eyes find Jaemin’s again. “Me.”

“What the fuck?” comes out of Jaemin’s mouth before he can even think of stopping it, and the phrase makes Jeno burst into laughter. And watching Jeno, laughing so loudly and without restraint, makes him feel giddy too. Jaemin giggles at the way Jeno’s eyes turn into crescents, and he has the inexplicable urge to lean forward and run his fingers through the hair that falls into the older’s face.

“Ah fuck, Jaem, I’m so sorry.” Jeno laces their fingers together.

Jaemin shakes his head, his mouth finding that pout he’s famous for among their group. “For what?”

The older shifts in his place on the ground, letting his legs stretch out in front of him. “If I had been upfront about my feelings, we wouldn’t have had to go through this.”

And even though Jaemin is certain he knows what Jeno will say, he still asks, scared beyond reason: “Your feelings?”

“That I’ve been in love with you for years.”

“ _ Years?! _ ” the younger shrieks, sitting up straight, his mouth falling open in disbelief. Jeno nods, a bashful smile on his handsome face. “I just realized a couple of months ago, you’ve known for  _ years _ ?” He lets out his breath, running a hand over his face. “Holy shit, dude.”

Jeno laughs at that. “Well,” he chuckles, “we all know that I’m the smartest of the group- aside from Renjun.”

Jaemin shakes his head, still absolutely flabbergasted by this revelation. “Wait,” he peers over at Jeno, suspicion in his eyes. “How have you known your feelings for years and still were bringing people home and talking about crushes?”

“I never brought anyone home, Jaem.” Jeno picks at invisible lint on his jeans. “And as for crushes.” His ears go red. “Well, um,” his hand rubs at the back of his neck, “Hyuck told me to do that. He said that if you got jealous about it, I’d know you reciprocated my feelings.”

“Fucking Hyuck,” Jaemin groans, making another note to punch him as well.

“Yeah,” Jeno laughs.

They’re quiet again, neither really knowing where they should go from here. Jaemin knows what he wants. He wants hand-holding and hugs and dates and kissing and waking up in Jeno’s bed and in his arms. And even if he’s pretty sure Jeno wants that too, he doesn’t know how to just come out and say-

“We should date.”

Jaemin’s mouth falls open. Jeno looks completely serious, his eyes tracing every bit of Jaemin’s face that he can see. He chokes a bit on his next words. “Are you for real?”

Jeno shrugs. “Of course. I’ve been in love with you for years, and now that I’m certain you like me back, I don’t want to waste any time.”

“Oh my god,” he breathes. Then he nods. “Yes. Lets date. Definitely.”

Jeno grins, his eyes disappearing and his cheeks blooming pink, and he leans over into Jaemin’s space and presses the quickest kiss to the younger’s equally as pink cheek.

“Good,” Jeno says, smiling and gazing at Jaemin like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen.

And Jaemin never wants to get over this feeling.

(They go on several dates before they make it official. Exchanged “I love you”s are their goodnights and good mornings. They agree to take it slow, but if Jaemin wakes up - naked and sated - in Jeno’s bed, encircled by the older’s arms, after only a month and a half of dating, he certainly doesn’t complain.)

((Several months into dating, the friend group is gathered at their apartment. Hyuck is excited that they’ll be turning the (now) spare room into an office/gaming room when Mark pipes up.

“You know, if I moved into that room, it would sure save the three of us a lot of money.” He looks proud of himself for the suggestion, tipping his glass so he can take a slow sip of the contents.

“Sure,” Jaemin shrugs, just as Jeno responds, “If you don’t mind the noises at night.”

Mark looks horrified before shaking his head violently. “Never mind.”

“Good,” Hyuck claps, falling onto the couch next to Renjun. “Gaming room is still on and now we know Jaemin is a screamer.”

“ _ Hyuck! _ ”

“That is  _ not  _ what I meant-”

“Please, god, erase that from my mind-”

“He’s not wrong.”

“.....Told ya. Thank you, Jaem.”))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeey!!! thank you so much for sticking around for the second part of this! I'm sorry if it's not as good as the first, I had trouble trying to wrap up the conflict. I'm not great with angst but I really wanted to try something new for the new year hehe pls lemme know what you thought!!
> 
> you can always find me over on twt !!! @starry_kay_

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twt @starry_kay_


End file.
